A Savagely Salvaged Birthday Surprise
by Woody K
Summary: A certain Salvager King's birthday is coming up and Pyra, Mythra, and Nia are planning to give Rex something special. First, special love individually in the form as cosplay and then ending it with a foursome. Request from ultimateCCC.
1. Chapter 1

It was Rex's birthday today and Pyra sent the young orphan to go salvaging in Alrest to give her some time to prepare for something that will really surprise him this year. Pyra invited Myrtha and Nia to assist in the planning. Pyra asked, "Any ideas to really surprise Rex?"

Nia suggested, "Just get him cake and presents?"

"Yes, but we need something more. Something to make him remember it forever and make it impossible for him to forget."

Myrtha blurted, "We fuck him like a pig."

"Whoa, hey! Easy! That is way too crude of you to say."

"Why not? A birthday boy needs his birthday suit."

Nia asked, "Are you saying he should get naked?"

"After we get naked for him, then let him fuck us."

Pyra said, "Not gonna happen."

"Fine. Your call, but don't cry to me if he doesn't like his birthday celebration."

"...fine. How naked?"

"Fourth base. No bra, no underwear."

Nia added, "What we could also do is do a little cosplay before getting nude."

Pyra asked, "What kind of cosplay?"

"You as a chef, Myrtha as a maid and me as a nurse."

"Hmmm, that actually could work. Ok, let's do it. Cosplay and foursome afterwards. He'll like it."

Myrtha said, "There's an old saying, sex sells."

"Yeah, and that's we're gonna give him."


	2. Chapter 2

While Rex was still salvaging, Pyra dug up her chef attire while Mythra dressed like a maid and Nia like a cat nurse. They even did a little salvaging of their own not too far from Rex's home so could save on brithday supplies. The ladies managed to find things like a banner, streamers, strings, untied balloons, half-empty cans of silly string and helium tanks.

Food items were paid for with the money coming out of their pockets, they got a big birthday cake with candles to go with it and various soft drinks ranging from lemonade to Coke. They did not have to worry about utensils, plates, cups or napkins, since they all had plenty of those. The banner had some writing on it, so the used the blank side and wrote, "Happy Birthday, Rex!"

The same words were also written on the cake in frosting. Once everything was laid out, Pyra looked impressed with how festive Rex's home looked, "Excellent. Rex is gonna be in for a real surprise when he gets back."

Mythra said, "I'll be first to satisfy him."

Nia complained, "No, I will."

Pyra said, "Calm down, we'll decide the order with rock, paper, scissors."

They all tied when they first threw rock, they tried again. Nia threw paper, losing when Pyra and Mythra used scissors. Pyra and Mythra both used paper, tying. Pyra threw rock, Mythra threw scissors, losing. Pyra won, but Mythra griped, "I wanna rematch!"

"No."

Suddenly, the front door to Rex's home was heard and the doorknob turned. Pyra said, "Here he comes! Everyone get ready!"


	3. Chapter 3

Rex opened the door. Pyra, Mythra and Nia shout, "Surprise!"

The salvager said, "For me? Aw, you shouldn't have."

Pyra giggled, "Please, come in. Relax, get comfy. Have a seat, enjoy the refreshments."

The redhead sat him down and grabbed his blue clothes, but Rex stopped her, "What are you doing?"

"Stripping you."

"Please don't."

Mythra said, "Come on, get naked. It's your birthday, so you should enjoy it in your birthday suit."

Nia giggled, "We think you have a hot bod."

Rex believed they were right, so he stopped fighting and just let it happen. Pyra took off everything he had, starting with his shoes, then shirt, pants and underwear. The young man was fully exposed to the women, cock and all. He was somewhat comfortable with being naked, it was his birthday after all. Rex allowed them to take a good look at his nude body with a toned chest, stomach and legs. Pyra looked at his penis, it seemed to be at a decent length, not too big or too small, "I like your manhood."

Rex chuckled a little, "Thanks."

Mythra asked, "How about showin' off your sexy ass?"

He complied and turned around, letting them his bare buttocks that were appropriately smooth and bouncy. The three of them put their left hands on Rex's left butt cheek and their right hands on his right butt cheek. They squeezed them both simultaneously, enjoying the squishiness of his butt. After a while of admiring the birthday boy's bare body, Rex helped himself to some cake and drinks as did everyone else. They ate and ate until they were stuffed, lied down on the floor a little while to digest, then Pyra asked, "Rex?"

"What?"

"Do you think you have room for dessert now?"

"Yes."

Pyra got up, had Rex stand up and said, "Come with me."


	4. Chapter 4

Rex and Pyra came close together, their bodies touching as they hopped on top of the table, moving everything off of it before getting comfortable. Pyra got so close to Rex's face, he could feel her warm breath on his cheek and believed she smelled so good. Pyra said, "Let's cook up some love. I bet you are really hungry, so am I. Forget the cake, I want to make some white water blast out of your thing."

They started kissing and moaning, which quickly led to the removal of Pyra's chef outfit and eventually everything else, leaving her totally nude like Rex, who squeezed and groped her tits as Pyra started feeling him up too. Mythra and Nia were the audience as Pyra caressed his stomach, in awe at how toned it was. Rex started rubbing her pussy and he noticed she was already soaking wet, "You're this wet already?"

"Yes, you could use a drink. Go for it, it will taste better than the other drinks."

Rex guided Pyra's hand over his hard cock, then had her sit down and grabbed her head, pushing her face against his crotch. She could feel his member's size and warmth in her mouth. As Pyra had her tits groped, she couldn't help but put her hand over his and guide it harder. He stuck his middle finger in her pussy and it felt like it got swallowed up, "Wow, my finger went right in."

"Sure did. My pussy must be hungry for it."

She squeezed her hips down on it because the way he was moving felt so good. Rex had the tip of his cock rubbing against her clit. Everything was so wet, any movement would cause it to slip right in. Rex went to lean in and kiss Pyra. When he did, his dick slipped all the way inside in one stroke. It felt amazing, the squishy walls of her pussy were tightening around his dick. The feeling of going in without a condom on was so pleasurable for Rex, he felt like he wanted to cum inside her even more. He leaned forward and looked down with closed eyes and let out a mumbled sigh, "Oh fuck"

"This feels amazing, I swear I can fell as if you're pushing all the way to my belly button, I can feel it inside...going in!"

"This feels way better than masturbating."

At just a dozen thrusts, Pyra couldn't handle it anymore. She was getting plowed by his dick too hard and at the rate they were going, she knew she would certainly cum. The sound of his breathing while fucking her was way too much. A few strokes later, Pyra could feel herself starting to shake. As her pussy made spasms around Rex's dick, Pyra noticed him moving closer. She felt his abs press against her stomach and his hands around her ass. He held his dick deep inside her as he came and they had their orgasm together. They cuddled for a few minutes, then Rex took Pyra's hand and put it on his still rock hard, pulsing dick. He leaned in close to her and whispered, "Do you feel that? That's how much fun it was."

Mythra said, "Ahem. My turn, Rex, or should I say master?"


	5. Chapter 5

Mythra cleaned up their mess dressed as a maid, she used air freshener to bring a smell of lilacs and roses. Their sweet smell filled her and Rex. Slowly, Mythra felt the somewhat powerful arms of Rex wrap around her waist as Pyra tagged out and Mythra tagged in. Mythra pressed up against him and his hot tongue felt magical on her cool neck and his hands removed the outfit and undergarments and gently started pulling at her nipples. His breath on your neck sent shock waves all over her body. Mythra wanted to feel him, her body was now his to pleasure. Rex's hands left her nipples, only to embrace her face.

Rex slowly turned Mythra around, her eyes started to open. Sensually, Rex pulled her lips to his and the taste was sweet. His tongue gently went in her mouth, making her knees weaken. Rex's arms were around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Mythra was intoxicated by the scent, a gentle mixture of masculinity and floral aromas. Her breath quickened and her heart raced as his tongue went slowly in and out of her mouth. She needed his tongue elsewhere anf her pussy was aching to be touched.

Feeling her silent pleas, Rex lied down on his back had her get on top of him. Slowly, his tongue met hers as she felt his warm, soft skin against your breasts. Rex brushed her hair from her face with sensual strokes and his mouth was slowly kissing your neck, savoring her sweet taste. His fingers were tracing down her arms, across her shoulders and down to her breasts, then took her left breast in his hand. Softly, he circled her breast until he reached her nipple, but he did not touch it. Instead, he circled it with soft strokes. Mythra was burning at that point, she wanted him.

Finally, his fingers met at the tip of her nipple. Mythra's naked body responded and the feeling was amazing. Rex sensed her delight and gently circled her other breast. As his fingers met on her nipple, she felt her juices start to flow. Delicately, he flicked his hot tongue on her hard, sensitive nipple. Her body responded again, she arched her back, pressing her nipple harder into his mouth. Rex sucked conscientiously as his hands moved down her sides, feeling his grasp around her hips. His hands reached around to her buttocks, his mouth still tantalizing her nipples and his hands massaging her butt cheeks. He pulled his hands out from under her and glided his hands over your hips. Mythra knew where Rex was going and her body waited in anticipation.

His fingers meandered across her upper thigh as Mythra's breathing became quicker. A low moan escaped her lips as his mouth gently kissed over your stomach, gradually getting closer to her spot. Finally, his mouth and hands met at her mound. Rex's fingers danced on her bare skin and the anticipation was becoming unbearable. She closed her eyes, letting the sensation transport her while his hands gently rested on her inner thighs. Mythra could feel his hot breath on her. Slowly, Rex brushed his finger tips up her thigh and to where she really needed him.

A gentle, cool blowing sensation transcended onto her outer lips. She felt his fingers creep on her outer lips. Methodically and delicately, Rex pulled them apart and the cool blowing sensation returned. This time, it started on her clit and continued down. With one of his fingers, Rex encircled her waiting hole, lubing his finger up with Mythra's precious juices. Gently, he rubbed his finger up to her clit. The feeling was so hypnotic that Mythra didn't want to move.

Slowly, Rex traced circles around her clit. With one firm push on her clit, Rex made Mythra scream in pleasure. His finger retreating, he blew gently on her. Her body wanted him to enter her. The salvager plunged two fingers quickly into Mythra. Not taking them out, Rex moved them in a circular motion. Mythra felt the hardness of his fingers against her soft walls. Rex curled his finger tips towards her tummy. Just as Mythra was about to release, Rex removed them.

His tongue was slowly lapping up the juices that were flowing from Mythra. In one quick flick, Rex licked Mythra from the bottom to the top. When he reached her clit, Mythra was thinking to herself, "How much more of this can I take?"

Rex's fingers entered her again, this time in a fast rhythm. Mythra arched your back to feel him deeper in her. His tongue was flicking her clit in the same rhythm. Just as she was about to release violently, he stopped again. She loudly moaned in defiance, her body really needed to release. Then, three fingers delved into her depths, his tongue was licking and flicking her clit. Over the edge she went. The fireworks within her nude body were so great she passed out. Nia purred, "Does Mythra need some help waking up. Meow."

Nia did a little mouth to mouth on Mythra to resuscitate her, then she said, "Well, Rex. This cat nurse has a pussy that's purring for you attention. Meow."


	6. Chapter 6

However, Rex seemed close to losing consciousness. Nia gave him a few light slaps to fully wake him up, saying, "Come on, Rex. I need you to pay attention to me...ow."

"I just feline getting my paws on you."

Nia cuddled close to Rex, who ran his hands down her arms, his fingertips curving inward when he reached her wrists caressing the more sensitive skin there for a brief second before finishing the movement by taking her hands, threading his fingers through hers. Nia's arms came around his neck and Rex wrapped his around her waist. When their lips met, the passion between them crackled in the air. Gradually, the tenure of the kiss changed and though none of the heat or passion left, they slowed their pace and began to explore each other.

Rex's hands at her waist had found bare skin and he was working on finding more by stripping her and now her breasts were in his hands. He caught the gasp that escaped Nia with his lips just before he dipped his head and captured one of her nipples lightly between his teeth. Using his tongue, lips and teeth, he drove her to the point of insanity, teasing both breasts, before returning to her lips as their need to be skin to skin was taking over and causing him to rush a little with taking her clothes off.

Once Nia was naked, Rex came down beside her, his hand caressing first her cheek and moving down her neck, her chest, over her tummy, skimming her sex and ending at her thigh. Nia let her hands roam his body, marveling in his muscles and how hard it seemed every inch of him was. He was watching her, simply watching, a small smile in his eyes. Their hands were touching, caressing, skimming, it felt almost as if they were taking the time to memorize every inch of each other's body. As their hands played, their lips tasted as they spent a long while here in their intimate moment, letting the heat build until it became too much and he had to do more than just touch her.

Rolling Nia to her back, Rex pinned her beneath him. Moving slowly down her naked body, trailing kisses as he did, he traced a path down until he captured her clit in his mouth. Nia let out a moan and Rex slid his tongue inside her. It was only a small challenge to keep the pace slow as he worshipped her like with Pyra and Mythra. As he did what he did with her breasts earlier, he drove her to absolute desperation. Rex teased her to the point of cumming and then brought her back down. Nia rode the waves of pleasure as he created them, loving the highs and enjoying the lows, savoring every last second of what he was doing to her. It wasn't a moan that escaped her when he moved first one finger deep into, followed quickly by a second, but a scream. It was his teeth that he used lightly on her clit as he worked her toward climax this time. Her orgasm rocked them both and took her breath away completely.

Rex moved back up her body and gathered her in his arms. Nia's taste was on his lips when they kissed. Their eyes met and locked as he entered her. He watched as her eyes rolled back into her head, enjoying the sensation as her body first tensed around him, then relaxed. Rex would retreat from her almost completely, then excruciating inch by excruciating inch, he would enter her again. It was a new kind of amazing torture for him to not lose his control. Their foreheads were together, their lips were meshing and sharing their breaths, they began to make love in a way neither of them had done before. Their souls reached for each other, touching and twining, becoming one.

He reveled in each gasp and every moan. Nia whimpered and screamed, the sounds that he elicited from her were a different kind of pleasure of their own. Each one let him know what he was doing to and for her, each one an indication of how much joy he was bringing her with every stroke of his cock. Thrusting deep into her, reaching a hand between them to tilt her hips to reach a fraction deeper, he worked towards her core. Finding a rhythm that hit a spot, the one that caused a whimper of satisfaction every time, Rex pushed them towards climax. Nia wrapped her legs around him and pulled him as close to her as she could, then locked him to her as her orgasm overcame her. He could feel her nude body as it began to flex around him, as her heat flooded him as she came.

Reality was slow in coming back, the experience they had just shared had been surreal and seemingly impossible. For both of them, every movement of the other caused a hyper shock of sensation to roll through their bodies. Exhaustion overcame them at that point and wrapping the other into their arms they fell into a contented slumber that was only possible after pleasure of the kind they had just experienced. Nia woke up first and gave Rex mouth to mouth to restore his breathing, telling him, "It's not over yet, Rex."

Pyra said, "Now let's see you handle all three of us."

Mythra said, "Then we really will have maid your day."


	7. Chapter 7

Pyra clambered on top of Rex, whose cock was already throbbing and she lowered herself onto it expertly, gripping his waist with her thighs and riding him rampantly, jockeying raucously up and down and squealing joyously, her two big tits flouncing buoyantly in great triumphant bounds.

Meanwhile, Mythra and Nia had gotten close to him, Mythra lowered herself down with her knees above Rex's head and shoved her pussy in his face. Instantly, Rex's tongue shot up into it and began lapping hungrily, as if it suddenly possessed of a mind of its own, while Nia came and stood over Pyra, cupping her head tenderly in her palms and bringing Pyra's mouth tenderly into contact with her labia. Rex could see all of their eyes staring down at him and smiling, all of their generous tits jiggling gently back and forth to the rhythms of each other's motions.

Before Rex knew it, he was ejaculating violently. The eruption was quite against his will, as if he was magically abstracted somehow from the sensations of his own body, and had been unaware all along of the orgasms steadily mounting inside of him.

The three women dismounted Rex and uncoupled themselves to rearrange positions so that now Rex torso was cradled lovingly in the arms of Mythra, one hand tenderly stroking his hair while the other supported his back, in a position where she offered her big hard nipples to his mouth. Rex took them hungrily and greedily, enjoying the salty taste of the Mythra's quim still on his tongue, as he wrapped it around those two boobies, sucking and slurping at them noisily. Nia now knelt on the bed behind Mythra, massaging her shoulders affectionately with one hand while reaching down to grip and tug softly away on his penis, soon working him back up to capacity. Momentarily, Pyra was absent.

After a short while, Rex began to be quite hypnotised by the delicate action of the Nia's fingers on his swollen member, stroking and teasing the length of his shaft and gently squeezing his balls. The taste and sensation of the two titties bouncing around his face and mouth, periodically obscuring his view, alongside the uncanny sensation of those two sets of eyes enveloping Rex in their beguiling depths, while the two women emitted soothing coos, as if lulling a baby to sleep, sending him into some kind of trance.

All of a sudden, however, Rex was roused from this stupor by the return of Pyra to the room. The two women now released him and Pyra instructed him to get on all fours on the floor. Rex did as he was told, he thought, "Why shouldn't I, given how things had worked out so far?"

While that happened, Nia left momentarily as Mythra positioned herself on her knees alongside Rex, and began stroking his back consolingly, the way one strokes a horse as it is about to be branded. Suddenly, Rex felt something hard and rubbery nudging at his backside, and two hands, small but strong, upon his hips and buttocks. Rex looked behind him, first over his shoulder then down between his legs, to see Pyra kneeling behind him, a realistically molded strap-on protruding defiantly from her groin. It must have been lubed or something, because before Rex could object, she was sliding it surely into his anus, pulling his hips toward her and thrusting slowly but persistently deep into his backside.

The sensation was conflicting, to say the least, and after the initial pain, the flow of pleasure that succeeded was intense to put it lightly. Rex could feel all the bumps and ridges of the fake penis within the walls of his back passage, which stretched around it and hugged it tightly, and just when he thought it could not go any further, she started pumping it in and out rhythmically, slapping Rex's buttocks as if geeing up a pony and riding him well and truly from behind. Rex was kneeling on all fours and being fucked rigorously from behind by Pyra, who had a strap-on, while Mythra knelt at his midriff, stroking and soothing his back and whispering words of encouragement in his ear, "That's it big boy, take it like a man. Let the dirty little bitch fuck you. Let her shove her big fat cock in you!"

Rex bucked and heaved obediently. Then, from the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Nia also returning to the room, making her way around to where his head was and now also equipped with another big strap-on. The effect of contrast that it wrought, with its pale beige color against the warm pale tone of her skin, was quite something, and as she came upon him, she drew his chin up towards her with her fingers, and said warmly, "Now baby, I want you to suck on my cock like a good little boy, ok, I want to fuck you in the mouth."

And with that, Nia gently forced her own fake member deep into Rex's gullet. There wasn't much Rex could do but swallow it, with one big cock already pounding away behind him, and held firmly at the midriff by Mythra. With each buck and slide of his body, Rex found himself being generously filled from both ends. The rubbery cock in his mouth was stiff but springy, not without a little give since he thought it must have replicated the texture of a real erect penis quite accurately, and Rex began to discover it was not without pleasure to have something large and meaty in one's gullet to suck and slurp on as one's anus was being resolutely pounded, stimulating one's g-spot so intensely.

Just as Rex was really getting into it, however, taking each member fully into him as he reeled back and forth enthusiastically from one to the other, he felt Mythra's tits sway teasingly across his back, and then her arm reaching over and under his body to take his own penis firmly in her soft, warm hand. She began masturbating him expertly, holding the base of his shaft tightly in her tender fist, she tugged and jostled him rigorously but not too quickly, but surely all the same, so that he could feel his foreskin sliding delectably back and forth over his bulging bell-end, and his balls ache and pulse deliciously as they swung to and fro beneath him.

All at once, Rex found himself ejaculating furiously again, quite independently of his will, firing hot jets of semen one after another onto the floor beneath him, where it collected in a big pearly puddle. Again and again, Rex's throbbing erect penis seemed to shoot its warm sticky load onto the floor and with each spurt, the orgasm resounded deeper into his body, reverberating ecstatically about his frame until I was hardly conscious any longer. He felt like fainting as the two simulated members were still ramming rigorously away at him from either direction. When at last his orgasm subsided, and Mythra had skillfully milked the last drop of jism from him, Nia gently removed the fake cock from his mouth and drew his chin up towards her again saying, "You did good Rex, you did real good."

Meanwhile, Pyra was still at his rear, pumping him twice for the penultimate and final time, pushing deep inside of him as if simulating her own climax and ejaculation, and gripping his buttocks firmly, scratching his flesh as she did so. Then, she seemed to flop over him slightly, spanking his rump a couple of times in appreciation, before slowly removing herself from his deliciously aching anus. Rex's arse now contracted with another surprising sensation of sweetness, and he dropped my head on to his forearms in exhaustion, arching his back a little to stretch myself, while Pyra stroked his back consolingly and ran her fingers through his hair, saying, "How was your birthday surprise, Rex?"

Rex panted, "Won...der...ful…"

Mythra grinned, "Well, birthday boy, how did you enjoy spending your special in your birthday suit?"

"A lot. I might get naked for my next one."

Nia giggled, "I hope you do, you have a good looking body."

Pyra said, "Happy birthday, Rex."

By that time, Rex was out cold, everyone else cleaned up.


End file.
